


Are Your Legs Tired?

by thundercaya



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Positive Cecilos Fic Drive, Running, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause you've been running through my mind all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Your Legs Tired?

Carlos was getting a bit out of shape.

It wasn't his appearance he was concerned with--Cecil certainly liked him the way he was, and honestly, wearing a lab coat all the time did him a lot of favors--but a matter of health. He wasn't quite at heart attack age yet, but he was old enough to know that bench mark ages had a way of creeping up on him, and he didn't want to wait until his ticker was having trouble ticking to get it going again. He told Cecil that he was thinking about running, like he used to do in college.

"But Carlos, you already run," Cecil said.

"Fleeing for my life occasionally doesn't--"

"You run through my mind all day!"

Of course Carlos loved a good pun as much as--or honestly, more than--the next guy, so Cecil was properly rewarded for his effort. But after that, Carlos grabbed his wallet and keys and said; "real running, Cecil. I'm going to do it."

Carlos bought some running clothes, a good pair of running shoes, and a sweatband to keep his hair out of his face. He brought it all back to Cecil's place to show him.

"Carlos, you look amazing!" he gushed. "But why don't you have a running lab coat?"

"I don't think they make running lab coats," Carlos said.

Cecil crossed his arms. "Well, they should. Regardless, sweetheart, you do look incredibly attractive in that getup, and I wish I could accompany you and watch you soak it with sweat."

"You could come running _with_ me," Carlos suggested.

Cecil laughed and put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Oh, Carlos. Do you have any idea how hot it is out there? Have fun, honey."

Of course Carlos knew how hot it was--he'd been out shopping all day after all. He told Cecil he'd be back in a bit and headed outside.

Carlos didn't intend to push himself. It was his first time running in years, after all; again, fleeing for his life occasionally did not count. He figured he'd run until he really felt it and then walk back. He hopped in place a bit to warm up and then he started off.

He made it half a block.

Holy _God_ , it was _so hot_.

"Back so soon darling?" Cecil asked when Carlos walked through the door.

Carlos flopped onto the couch, not worried about sweating on Cecil's furniture seeing as how they'd both already done that today.

"When the sun goes down," Carlos said into the couch cushion. "I'll go running when the sun goes down."

"Oh Carlos," Cecil said. "I knew you were smart."


End file.
